The All Stars
by Melody643
Summary: Find out what happens when a young Slytherin ran away from Hogwarts after her parents died when she was 13, returns to Hogwarts to help with the war. Read along and find out what happens when she reunites with her friends and finds love while fighting against one of the most dangerous wizards in the world
1. Chapter 1

In a world unknown to human kind, there lived a beautiful young lady by the name of Kiana. She was 17 years old w/ long dark red hair and alabaster skin. She has beautiful emerald green eyes and a curvy body. She has a beautiful singing voice the no one knew of and is the daughter of a powerful pureblood line. When her parents died 4 years ago, Kiana went into hiding in the muggle world. When she heard about the war coming to a close, she decided to come out of hiding. There was a secret that her family was hiding that could help death eaters get out of Voldemort's ranks if they choose. She is in Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kiana Stonebrige**


	2. Chapter 2

The story begins when Harry was watching the Dursleys' leave. He walked back inside and shut the door. As he walked toward the living room he heard a small pop and took out his wand. He walked into the living room to see a black haired witch standing by the fireplace.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

The girl took off her wig and shook out her long red hair. Harry looked at her wand and saw a black wand with a diamond on it.

"I know that wand anywhere." Harry said thinking back about an old friend of his. "Kiana?" He asked.

The girl smiled before running toward him and hugged him. He hugged her tight happy that she was back to help him.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been good. I've been in America while I was away." Kiana said. "By the way, I think I have a couple of things that you are looking for." She said.

Kiana made her black back pack appear and opened it. She reached into it and pulled out the real locket and a small golden trophy.

"Is that the real… "Harry started to say.

"Horcrux? Yeah." Kiana said giving him the locket.

"What's the cup for?" Harry said.

"I'm not sure. All I know is when I found it I could hear parseltounge coming from it when I touched it." Kiana said.

Kiana checked her watch and saw that she had to leave.

"I have to go." Kiana said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The minister of magic asked me to do something for him." Kiana said.

She put on her black leather jacket and red leather fingerless gloves. She put her weapon belt around her waist and put on her black skinny jeans. She put on her black knee high boots and apparated out. She arrived at Malfoy manor and landed in the foyer. She took out her cellphone and texted Draco Malfoy as she walked up to the steps quietly. Meanwhile Draco was in the meeting listening to the Voldemort droning on when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and saw that someone had texted him.

 _~Get ready to grab your parents. I'm getting you out of here.-KS~_

 _~How?-DM~_

Just then, everyone heard the ground shake. Draco looked at the doors leading to the meeting hall as they were blasted open off their hinges. A shadow stepped in thru the blue smoke to reveal a young woman dressed in black carrying a big silver gun.

"Hey Draco." The woman said.

Draco stood up and grabbed his parents' hands as she winked at him. She cocked the gun and pointed toward Voldemort. She pulled the trigger and shock of blue electric volts shout out around the room making some of the deatheaters jump out of their chairs. She signaled for Draco to come to her as she started to form a glowing plasma bolt in her hands. Draco and his parents ran over to her as she shot the plasma bolt at the deatheaters. She grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then a butler walked into the foyer as they landed.

"Welcome back Ms. Kiana." The butler said.

"It's good to be back, William." Kiana said giving him a hug. "Have some tea made and bought into parlor."

"Yes ma'am." William said.

"Michelle!" Kiana said.

A young woman in a blue dress and white apron came into the foyer.

"You called madam?" Michelle asked.

"You, Marie, and Jackson take care of my guests and have them bought to the parlor." Kiana said.

"Yes ma'am." Michelle said. "Follow me."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco followed Michelle to the guest rooms as Kiana went up to her room. Draco looked up at Kiana as she got to the top of the stairs. Kiana walked into her room and went over to her closet. She grabbed her favorite white jogging outfit and went into the bathroom. She shed her clothes and got into the shower. After taking a shower for a while, she climbed out and wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her body. She dried off and put on her outfit which consisted of a tube top with a red heart over the right breast and matching pants. She took out her silver and gold dragon pendent and put it around her neck before putting on her socks. Meanwhile, Draco and his parents were sitting in the parlor waiting for Kiana to get back. A few minutes later, Kiana came into the parlor and sat down in her father's velvet white arm chair.

"I trust that your rooms are to your liking." Kiana said.

"Yes. They very comforting and give off such a warm feeling." Narcissa said.

"Thank you." Kiana said.

"I have one question." Lucius said.

"Ask away." Kiana said.

"Why did you take us from Voldemort's meeting?" Lucius said. "I mean you are a pureblood yourself and you are actually against the Dark Lord." He said.

Kiana sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She looked at Lucius as she crossed her arms.

"Yes. I am against the Dark Lord. I don't believe in his ways. If you ask me, he is so far into the past that he could not see a better future than the death he is bringing to not only his followers but also to himself." Kiana said.

"Then answer this. Where did your family receive so much fortune?" Lucius asked.

"My father owned an accounting firm which he left for my uncle to take over when he died. My father works for many important people around the globe and his connections spread way further beyond the magical world." Kiana said.

"That means he also had clients in the muggle world as well." Narcissa said.

"Yes." Kiana said. "How do you think Draco got that cellphone in his pocket?" She asked.

"What's a cellphone?" Narcissa said.

Kiana took out her bejeweled sidekick and showed it to them.

"This is a cellphone. It's a device that lets you stay in contact with anyone whether muggle or wizard." Kiana said. "Now as to why I took you all out of the deatheater meeting is another matter entirely." She said.

Kiana took out her wand and pointed it toward the book shelf. A red box floated over to her and she put it in her lap. She opened the box and took out a golden dagger with a snake on the handle. She took out a vial with green smoke in it.

"Now as I understand it, I was told by a reliable source that you never wanted to become a deatheater." Kiana said. "Am I correct Draco?" She asked.

"Yes. I only became one to protect my mother." Draco said.

"Well The minister of magic gave me a strict mission that involves your family Mr. Malfoy." Kiana said. "In exchange for your freedom and your wealth returned to you, you are to change to the side of the light and meet two other conditions." She said.

"What are the conditions?" Lucius asked.

"First, I am to remove your marks and you must reveal anything you know about the dark lord's plans." Kiana said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Lucius asked.

Kiana looked at Draco and held out her hand. Draco got up and walked over to her. He sat on the ottoman and gave her his forearm with the mark on it. She grabbed the dagger and made a small cut on his arm at the base of the mark. She put down the dagger and picked up the vial. She pulled out the stopper and the smoke traveled out. It went into the cut and pulled out the mark before disappearing into the vial.

"Does that answer your question?" Kiana asked as she put a bandage over the cut on Draco's arm.

"That pretty much answers it." Lucius said. "What is the other condition?" He asked.

"You have to relinquish your house to the ministry and in return you get twice as much money for it." Kiana said.

"The Manor?" Lucius asked.

"Mm-hm." Kiana said.

"What would they do with the manor?" Draco asked.

"That I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." Kiana said.

Lucius and Narcissa discussed it for a few minutes and discussed it Kiana to see if they could get some of their things out before they sell it to the ministry.

"I'll have to talk to the minister, but I don't think it would too much of a problem." Kiana said. "If you want I can ask him tonight when he comes over for dinner later tonight." She said.

"Thank you. The sooner we get this mess straightened out the better." Narcissa said.

Kiana turned to Narcissa and Lucius so she could remove their marks. After removing their marks, went to the kitchen to start on dinner.


End file.
